pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2 ---- Message I acciendilly remove color of Clemont's Chespin please forgive me.--Kwj1991 (talk) 00:03, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Reply Huh, I'd thought people knew about the lock-down. Short story, some users have tampered with the Wikia database, causing certain incidents. Wikia decided to lock down all MediaWiki pages, but the protection is slowly being removed. Well, keep an eye out, maybe the protection might be removed during these days. Energy ''X'' 13:55, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Hello! :) Hi, I was wondering if there's any jobs that need doing that are related to the main series games. I'd like to contribute. I've read all the policies, and I think I'm ready to start. Thanks! :) (I hope this isn't a bit random). :P --DRAGONLEAF5678 13:19, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Red and Green Army's Pokémon Can you ask Kyurem147 what Pokémon did the red and green armies have during the first part of the 8th movie? DragonSpore18 (talk) 01:33 September 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! I mostly relied on online playthroughs by let's-players; it was a tough job, though. I really appreciate your message. :) --DRAGONLEAF5678 18:27, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hi again, do you know if we have an article for Primo from HG/SS? Thanks! :) --DRAGONLEAF5678 18:50, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, right. Thanks for looking for me. I was just working on Violet City, and Primo is a prominent character over there. :) --DRAGONLEAF5678 19:06, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I am from the pokefanon wiki. I thought I'd help out here a bit! So I'd like you to tell me about the staff and active users around here please.HDMaster I hope we can put our differences behind us... For science.... You monster. (talk) 02:29, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Umm.... I'm not just some random contributor, you know. Why haven't you answered my question?HDMaster I hope we can put our differences behind us... For science.... You monster. (talk) 14:21, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Just who they are, and how much they're on here, basic stuff. I'd like to know who I'm talking to if I talk to someone.HDMaster I hope we can put our differences behind us... For science.... You monster. (talk) 16:03, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Also, I'd like for my bubble to be moved here from Pokefanon, if you do those.HDMaster I hope we can put our differences behind us... For science.... You monster. (talk) 16:22, September 5, 2015 (UTC) HDMaster This works on Pokefanon... 17:18, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay thank you.HDMaster I hope we can put our differences behind us... For science.... You monster. (talk) 17:37, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ManuHoratiu ManuHoratiu is replacing several photos that Kyurem147 uploaded last night with different ones again. Can you tell him to stop? DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:18 September 6, 2015 (UTC) Lyn's Pichu Do you think it should be renamed to Lena's Pichu as she isn't at the right age to keep a Pokemon, like Bonnie? Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:14, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Pikachu So what do you think new ash pikachu image?--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:38, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hi nadirmasoet@gmail here thanks for fixing Ashs Hawlucha, I accidentally miscounted Hehe sorry. Forum Your input on this discussion would be appreciated. Energy ''X'' 20:57, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Edit How come you reverted my edit on Mimi? since on other pokemon pages, the owners name has a link in the sentence stating what type it is and who it belongs to. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:33, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :If that's the case. Shouldn't the name of the trainer of the pokemon be removed on the page? (not the template) Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:38, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :Okay dokey. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:41, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::A user that has Vulpix at the end of their name has made half of MoonlightSylveon's talk page aquamarine. Shall I sort it out? Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:48, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I'll do it later. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:54, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Do you think that the Pokemon section on the Team Plasma page should be removed? because the Pokemon are on the grunts page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:02, September 30, 2015 (UTC) I'll do it now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:05, September 30, 2015 (UTC) PT7 I've noticed that PT7 volumes haven't been created. Would you like me to create them? Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:38, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :I'll start soon. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:48, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :Do you think this page should be moved to Phantom Thief Pokémon 7: Volume 1, even though there is one volume. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:43, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm also planning on doing ETP too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:11, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Will do. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:42, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Rename Do you think Red (anime) and Blue (anime) should be renamed to Red (Origins) and Blue (Origins) since they appear in Origins and not the main series and it might confuse people into thinking that they appear in the main series plus other pages of characters who appeared in Origins also have (Origins) in the page names? Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:18, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :I understand. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:27, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Page I was thinking of splitting it into six parts - one per each generation, to allow more content to be written on the page, rather than having one giant page. Energy ''X'' 11:12, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I'll have to think about that, though. But this will apply to certain characters, like Brock and Misty. Base idea is to split pages of characters who have been in other regions, aside from guest appearances. Energy ''X'' 11:29, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I don't copy images from bulbapedia i just copy it from videos then convert the file to png. I ain't fooling you I just didnt know I'm sorry doesn't mean you should be harsh.NastuDragneel6 (talk) 11:49, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I promise i dont copy images plus i just taking care of the missing images categoryNastuDragneel6 (talk) 11:55, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Ranger Battonnage manga Should the header be: ;Ranger Batonnage or ;Batonnage and should the name of the manga counterpart be: ;(Ranger Batonnage) or ;(Battonage) Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:59, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Righty. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:01, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Do we still use the header of a game if they appear in one game? Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:08, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I'll remove them. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:14, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh Sorry about that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:48, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :I haven't read it yet. I'm planning on getting GSC arc and RS arc for Christmas. I'm not buying XY arc till I've finished BW arc, which is one book away for me (read the mini-series). Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:51, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I've listed Grace's Klefki up for rename as I think it's better suited since it's recurring in the series, is it not? Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:55, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Right. Best to delete it then and if it comes up again, I'll recreate it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:05, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Rename I think characters that have "(Ranger)" in their name will have to be renamed to "(game)" as there is a manga called "Pokémon Ranger". Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:43, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll start tomorrow on that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:21, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm going to rename this to Pokémon: D&P, PL & HGSS, to go inline with what you've written. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:53, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks, will do now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:56, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::This needs updating to have the newly named template. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:00, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Oh not that. In the template, the link to Pokémon: D&P, PL & HGSS is currently Pokémon: D&P, PT & HGSS. It needs changing. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:03, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Except, I can't since X protected. That's why I asked you to update it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:07, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Thanks :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:08, October 4, 2015 (UTC) You don't mind me renaming Ice (Character) to Ice (character) so it is inline with other pages with (character). Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:18, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:28, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :::The old name can be deleted now, same goes for the navigation template too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:30, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::All the redirects that have (Ranger) in them can be deleted now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:25, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::The name Spencer can also be deleted since there is only Spencer Hale. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:27, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ReBURST, Ranger manga and Ranger Batonnage navi templates I'm planning on creating navigation templates for the chapters of them. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:50, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :I've created them. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:13, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :I'm also going to create Ginji's Rescue Team navi template too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:30, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:31, October 5, 2015 (UTC)